


Everything went shit as soon as I met you

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: SKAM (Norway), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Drinking, Brothers, Child Abduction, Child Neglect, Downworlder Politics, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family History, Family Member Death, Getting Involved, Good Friends, Hunter!Isak, Hunter!Jonas, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampire!Even, Vampires, ghost!isak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: When Isak was little everything was so simple. There were evil vampires who killed humans, were rotten monsters who were needed to be destroyed and hard to fight down, and he always looked up at the adults, the Hunters, who already could do that. His mother and father had a wonderful relationship, and as great parents, they were with him, they were just as ruthless in the battle.He trained himself hard to be able to join and make his family proud while living a life of a normal teenager, going out with friends, hooking up with random girls, going to school and of course, killing vampires.There was a huge case once upon a time. It came up, that one of the biggest vampire lords had a son, from a former Hunter, and now, he broke free and walks free without control in the streets. He is the half-blood prince and with mixing the powers of born-vampires and Hunters - who also have magical power - would be nearly unbeatable. And now, all the Hunters and vampires need to work together to stop a dangerous, incredibly powerful young men.And then, Isak meets a guy. He's called Even. Even Bryne Noss.And that's when everything goes shit. Immediately.





	1. If you grow up swimming in blood, you won't understand water

He was six years old when he first saw a real vampire. Teeth extended, screaming like a lunatic and cursing them all; his parents caught the monster and brought it home for Isak to see. He felt honoured from this act and he paid serious and deep attention to everything that his parents showed him: how to cut up their body to make them bleed out slowly, how to use their week points to make them tell you everything you want. And when they were ready, they told him to kill it.  
Isak rolled up his sleeves, grabbed the knife with clear intention and focused on his power, called for it to help him to kill that evil thing. The magic raised in him hit incredible hights and filled him but when he tried to smite he felt the sudden fear and the knife sunk into the hard flesh with a wet sound and without no magic. He failed. He wanted to grab the huge knife and sting it through his own chest in shame, but as if she would have heard his thoughts his mother grabbed the knife out of his hand and whispered calming nothing into his ear while hugging him from the back so he could see as his father killed the monster with one, certain stab.  
He failed.  
He felt useless, worthless, unwanted and ashamed by his own self and he decided that he would never fail again.  
His parents said it was okay, that he did really well, he will be great Hunter, that his magic was so powerful according to his age, but he couldn't really believe them.  
***  
When he was seven, he met Jonas. The Vasquez family - on of the most well-known and respected Huter family, just like the Valtersen's - moved in Oslo and got the mission to join them and take control over the city, because there was some huge activity in the underworld, and they had to keep it in order. He was seven when he met Jonas. And they became friends at first sight.  
"Hello," Jonas said, smiling shyly.  
"Hello," Isak said back.  
"Do you... know me? I am Jonas Noah Vas.."  
"...Vasquez. Yeah, I know." he smiled happily. "I am Isak Valtersen, by the way. I'm so happy that we won't be the only Hunter family around here anymore!" he told happily.  
"Me too. We were alone too as Hunters in the place we where living before," he said. "I could never tell to anyone about how my training went and they were all so weak. Seriously, they would never win a real fight, which is not those... video games or things like that," he said half laughing.  
Isak felt overwhelmed with happiness. This boy was just the same as him and loved him as soon as he stepped into Isak's room. The air was funny and calm around him and it didn't take him a second to decide that he was going to be a friend with him, even to be _Mauri_ with him when the time comes. He gestured toward his bed from the dusty, worn out carpet he was sitting on in the middle of the room and said "Would you like to act like Hunters kids and not like these lump ones and prove me that? You are welcome to see my collection of knives and swords if you'd like" he said teasingly.  
Jonas smiled and stepped towards the bed, fell into his knees and bent down to pull a bag from above it. He opened it and picked up one of Isak's knife immediately; it was the black one. The handle's been made from hard, black leather and from steel, which shone brightly in the dim light of his room and which made a beautiful pattern, coiling and swerving around the handle.  
"I like it," Jonas said, but before he could even take a breath he was on his back, the knife twisted out if his hand and found himself pushed to the floor. But he wasn't vanilla either so he grabbed Isak's right hand with the knife in the last moment and twisted his arm so hard that Isak moaned in pain and it was easy for him to turn them around, now having Isak lying on his back underneath him, exposed and unprotected. But Isak wasn't lumping either and in the last minute, the knife was pushed slightly against the black haired boy's throat while Jonas put on of his fingers in the juncture of Isak's shoulder and neck and the other hand on his throat.  
They both stopped and smirked at each other. Jonas could pass Isak out only with a gently push in this certain point of his neck and Isak could cut his throat immediately.  
"I like it too," Isak said smirking widely. "I have a funny feeling that you two would make definitely great friends" they heard Isak's mother saying it, standing at the doorway, arms crossed and smiling proudly.  
Their smirk only widened and they knew the answer without a word. Indeed they will.  
***  
"I'm not afraid of horror movies!" claimed one of their classmate, Magnus Fossbakker in their fifth year.  
Isak and Jonas shared a quick, knowing look and as long as Jonas just stared at him with a sympathetic smile, Isak stared at him disapproving. _"You should be"_ he thought.  
"Prove it!" laughed Mahdi.  
"Right. Let's watch 30 Days Of Night tonight. My sister told me it is really scary" Mahdi said.  
"Fine, I'm not afraid of it!" claimed Magnus hardly.  
"Deal then. Where?" asked Mahdi and the four exchanged some questioning look before Isak shrugged and said, "My parents won't be home tonight anyway, so I think we could be at my place."  
"Ow, Isa, we all love you!" exclaimed Magnus, earning an ugly look from their math teacher.  
The film was laughable and ridiculous for a Hunter. They do not die from daylight, only getting burn painfully. But they need blood. But indeed, the original goal of the film-night, proving that Magnus was scared of horror films or not worked for sure: he indeed was.  
***  
They were at their seventh year when they all started to talk about girls and Isak felt wrong because he was way less interested in that topic than everyone else was in the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short request and a short question.

Wow! Guys, you are just amazing. I uploaded this something only two days ago, and it already has over 150 Hits! I am so grateful that I can't tell you!  
Anyways, I would have a request and a question.  
My arrogant request is: please, give me feedback. I really would like to know what you think about my story. :) So, I decided something. I'll upload the next chapter when it reaches the 200 Hits or when somebody writes me a comment. About anything, like it was good or not, what was wrong, what was right, et cetera. I would like to hear your voice, angels!  
And, my question. As you can see, I plan this fic to be 12 chapters long, I can't guarantee the length of the chapters but probably they'll be long, like that, and they're gonna come out minimum one week between them. My question is: if somebody would like and would have time and intention, I would like to ask someone to beta the chapters. If anyone would undertake this, I would be endlessly grateful! Please, if you are interested in it, contact me in an e-mail (my e-mail address is public on my profile) because I'm not native English but I'd like to give you some quit-well-quality content.  
Have a nice day, angels!  
Secrecy :D  



	3. Everything went shit on the day I met you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I love you so much, guys! I just wrote this little something And I'd never think that it will be interesting for anyone, and now it reached almost three hundred hits over 3 days! Guys, you're the best! I am incredibly grateful for all of your support!  
> If somebody would like and have time and intention, I would like to ask someone to beta the chapters. If anyone would undertake this, I would be endlessly grateful!

"Isak" his mom called out for him.  
Isak got up from his bed and went to the training room. When he stepped into the room he stepped out of the way of a flying stick out of reflex and smiled questioningly at his dad who gave him a weak, proud smile. He just came back from the Galmonda, one of the most popular nightclub in the city, which is mostly crowded by greedy and dangerous vampires. He was exhausted, but not exhausted enough to stop himself from train his son, even if just a little bit. And let's just say, reflexes and constant vigilance is a useful ability when people fight with creatures, who has inhuman speed. Isak raised an eyebrow and asked, "How did it go, Father?"  
His father huffed out a laugh. "Nothing special, my Kerub," he shook his head and his face winced as his mother cleaned his wounds on his back. He loved calling him in that 'angel name'. "Believe me if I say they are only getting more and more stupid!" he started to laugh and for Isak's surprise, his mother chuckled also under her breath a little bit. "They had some gang fight, and they decided to do it in a public nightclub, crowded with civilian people." The moonlight illuminated his sharp-edged face and as he looked back, amused at his mother. His eyes - almost the exact same as Isak's - glimmered brightly with love and affection as he looked at Marianne and Isak knew that his parents were made to be together.  
"I want to become a great Hunter like you. Even better!" Isak claimed with deep amazement and respect in his voice and set down in the opposite from his father on the ground, legs crossed.  
"Oh, Isak. I am so proud of you. You will. You are going to become the best Hunter because you have a good heart. When someone poisons his own gift," he always called their magic a gift "with the anger, hatred, ruthlessness or evil... there's a thin line between the hero and the tyrant, between the creation and the destruction. But you... you never could destroy, I know. There's always a thin line when the topic is serious: war, love, hate, hatred, fear, secrets... there's always careful steps needed," he said, gazing deeply into Isak's eyes and Isak drunk in everything, every word of the hero, every word of the only representative of justice, power and knowledge, everything that what his _hero_ said.  
"Well, you know that for sure," Marianne laughed quietly. His father raised an eyebrow teasingly and turned his head around to look over his shoulder. "Excuse me?" he asked. "You know exactly about war, hatred, anger and love, and about how close they are. I am sure about it," she smiled knowingly and lovingly and pecked his father quickly on the cheek.  
It was a late night, the sharp smell of disinfectant, dried blood and dust fulfilled the room, and the moonlight flew through the little window of the basement. Isak reached forward with an unsure hand and carefully touched his father's hand. His father's gaze snapped at him, full of warmth and he grabbed Isak from under his armpit and pulled him into his lap, hugging him tightly. Isak felt overwhelmed with contented and happy.  
"My angels," his mother whispered and Isak heard her standing up and walking around, and he found himself soon sitting in his father's lap, being hugged from both side, feeling safe in the life-giving hug.  
"I love you," his father said.  
"I love you," Isak said, and he felt himself loosing into the loving embrace and falling slowly, happily asleep.  
***  
"Hey, body!" Jonas said quietly when Isak threw himself behind the barricade and laid on his stomach quickly, holding one of his swords and squeezing his black dagger - the one with the black leather handle, black blade, coiling steel patterns on it. There were bullets raining all over them and there was only two way out: a huge, bare doorframe, headed outside and the corridor where Isak just arrived from, and which led to the monster they trapped in the more and more dilapidated building.  
"Hey," Isak said. "You're good?"  
"I'm fine. You?"  
"Excellent according to the current situation," Isak smirked.  
"You and your cheeky sayings," Jonas chuckled. "We need to get out!" he hissed when he heard one of the beams creaking above them with a dangerously high sound.  
"No. Jonas, our mission was to kill the e-classed!" Isak shook his head.  
"If we don't leave, we're gonna die in there! The crashing building's gonna kill it anyway, I don't understand why we should also die!"  
"You know it doesn't kill it and there are those bullets for some reason. They are holding us in the building, there's still a task for us!"  
"You're unbearable! We have no time for that! We have to flee!" Jonas yelled already.  
"You're a coward and you have no faith!" Isak shouted and then blinked.  
Their faces were just a few inches closer and blushed hard at the shame of what he'd just said. It was the moment, when they realised, what they were just doing: snarling and yelling to each other face. Jonas's eyes avoided his and he muttered, "Sorry Issy".  
"Sorry Jonas," Isak said. "I didn't mean it."  
"Me neither."  
Isak looked him in the eyes and then started to search for an alternative resolution of the problem. There was nothing around them what they could use as a physical shield and the source of the bullets was also unrecognised by him. They were just coming from everywhere. _Fuck!_ he thought and the annoyance danced its itchy waltz in his nerves. _"How in the hell did we just get here?"_ he huffed angrily but then, as the question repeated itself in his head, again and again, Isak started to think on it. _"Actually... Why are we here?"_ he asked, frowning and the realisation hit him as a lightning to the head. _We are on the trial, if which we succeed we'll become Mauri!_  
"Jonas! Why are we here?" Isak asked half smirking, half thinking.  
Jonas gazed at him frowning but seemed to start thinking too, soon. They stared at each other confused and Isak thought that he almost saw the wheels behind Jonas's eyes spinning.  
"I don't know..." the raven-haired whispered.  
"How did we get here? Who told us what to do?" Isak asked, half from himself but half from Jonas as if he would remember even a bit more, than Isak.  
"I... I don't know!" Jonas sounded slightly panicked. "I don't know, Isak, I don't know, I only know we have to kill it, I don't..... Isak, I don't remember, I..."  
"Jonas! Look me in the eyes!" Isak grabbed his hair at his nape and the back of his neck and squeezed the black curls lovingly but confidently and locked eyes with Jonas. "It's okay. It is going to be okay. We are still alive and harmless," he said in a deep voice and Jonas began to relax under his touch, neck a bit less tense. "We have to think and act. Not just hide. Think. What do you remember? If you don't remember anything, then it's fine," he said slowly and he forced himself too to remember _fucking anything_.  
"Good," the other said, giving up trying "because I don't remember anything."  
"I only know why we are here," he said slightly smirking. Jonas's eyes widened.  
"We are on _the_ trial," Isak said, looking deep into Isak's eyes.  
"On the Mauri trial!" Jonas exclaimed, suddenly understanding the situation.  
"We must be definitely under some memory-blocking spell," Isak said, deep between his thoughts. "But if we are on the trail... It that all in our head?" Isak asked.  
"What?" Jonas shook his head bewildered and confused.  
"There's a huge chance that they don't endanger us with a real fight but make us do some "simulation", led by magic. We needed to test it," Isak said and thought quickly about possible and effective tests. "Ah! Magic doesn't work in spaces created from magic! So if we can't use magic, we are in our head!" he whispered enthusiastically. Jonas looked back him proud and same enthusiastic.  
Isak grabbed the dagger in his hand tighter and started to concentrate o his magic. It was boiling high, caressed his internal body and burned them at the same time, just like the alcohol did. He stabbed down and there was a loud crack. He opened his eyes and found his dagger four inches deep in the hard, seemingly unbreakable concrete. Isak blinked a bit shocked but content.  
"Well, we're not in our head. It's definitely working. So, what? We'll die if this mess crashes on us and we didn't kill that beast either!"  
Isak thought deep again. They needed to get out. There was nothing they could use as physical protection, they only had themselves. There was only one way out.  
"We have to use magic, unite our core, temporary" Isak said matter-of-factly and he watched as Jonas's face got shocked.  
"You are outta your mind! We could die from using magic before the uniting..."  
"Well, give me a better resolution!" Isak exclaimed and they heard the sound of the monster's throaty, dirty and greedy scream echoing from the corridor. _"Shit!"_ Isak thought. _It's getting closer!"_  
"We just have to go through this whole death-zone and we'll be out! Isak! We need to flee!" Jonas begged to him.  
"Look, I don't know what you think, but if we are meant to become one and we got this, as a trial and we can't manage to solve it properly, then it is really likely that we shouldn't be Mauri. And, _I_ am a Valtersen, who got magical and battle training from the day I learned to walk and speak, and I would rather die in a mission then live in the shame of a failer. I will try everything I can and don't dare to hope I'll leave you behind! You have no luck to get rid of me that easily. So, are you coming or not?"  
Jonas was taken aback and shocked for a second, but then he offered his hand is the mind-melding pose and closed his eyes.  
"You neither have that luck. Do it. I trust you, Isak" he said in a deep voice.  
Isak looked at him for a second and God, he was beautiful. He let his thought wander on his beauty for a second before he interlocked their fingers and started to concentrate on his magical power.  
"I have more experience with high concentrated magic, so I'm taking the lead. It will be hard, but please, do not break the skin to skin contact because I don't think I can keep the connection up in that case. I'll do the magical thing and I'll try to free your mind from the fog it's gonna be in, but in the meanwhile, my body will be completely unable to move. You'll have to pick me up and hold in your hand. Can you do it?"  
"Yes, I can," Jonas said confidently and Isak felt the core of his Hunter magic, the essential Vasquez characteristics joining him.  
"I'll be the mind and the magic mostly, and you'll have a little magic in the sword and your body. Do not suck much magic into the sword at once, cause it can break the balance what I'm gonna struggle for, okay?"  
"Okay," Jonas said, and Isak let their magic took over him.  
And then, it's just a blur for the blond. Isak felt very much little, ruthless and hard thing hitting him and he wanted to scream in pain but refused to do so, he had to concentrate on the mission. He struggled to keep the balance and not let their magical space to blow up, like a pierced balloon when Jonas sucked magic into his sword to finish up the monster.  
And then, it was over. Isak felt like he had never had a body, like the memory of being the part of the material world was so distant, it was like some phantom ache in the back of his mind. It was like, he was high, but it was so much better. His magic was pulsing around him, fusing part of his and Jonas's mind into itself, like an unstoppable swirl. He heard Jonas in his mind. He begged him to do something, to break the magical cage, where they were stuck in, but Isak didn't really want to. Like this, buzzed, calm and happy, locked together with Jonas in mind, he would be stuck happily forever, even die that way. But Jonas didn't. So Isak did what he had to do.  
He broke the place and it was awful.  
If he felt the magic like being high, then letting it go was the worst hungover ever existed. Lossing his magical space, the huge part of his mind fell back into his body and suddenly he was aware of how terrifying state he was in. He was probably gonna faint out, he knew it for sure, even from his foggy senses, because he knew how many magic he'd just use without serious training before and how bad injuries he could get. He barely heard anything, his vision was blurry.  
"Isak! Getup! Yourawake?!" Jonas shook his shoulder with a trembling hand and Isak faintly saw a blurred shape above him. Guess it was Jonas.  
Isak wanted to answer, wanted to get up and run, run out of the building because even despite his unclear hearing, he heard the terrifyingly loud voice of the beams cracking above them.  
"Isak!" Jonas moaned in pain, calling for him but he still couldn't move, as if he was in his body, but his mind couldn't connect his brain, he couldn't do anything. He faintly saw Jonas struggle onto his feet, grabbing something from the ground and grabbing Isak's left wrist with it and he started to pull Isak out of the soon-crashing building. Isak's back hurt like hell from the sharp things on the ground and at general, but he didn't care. _We gotta get out! He's gotta get out! Leave me here and run, Jonas!_  
He felt strong hands grabbing him at his back and at the crook of his knees and lifted him up.  
"Isak! Isak! ISSY!" ha heard Jonas shouting panicked, shaking him like he would tried to shake a dead man back to life.  
_"I'm here Jonas, I'm awake, I'm with you! I'm not leaving you!"_ Isak screamed in his mind, and for his biggest surprise, Jonas gasped out in amazement.  
"Isak, am I.... are you in my head?" he gasped, while he practically ran out the cacophony of breaking bricks, steel and glass.  
_"Yeah, it seems like_ now _we are in each' other's head"_ Isak said in his mind happily. _"Are you better? I can't feel anything, can't hear, can't see, can't feel the touch! How far are we, from the exit?"_  
_"We're right there, and I am not good, but we're gonna make it."_ Jonas said in a confident voice in his head.  
At the moment they stepped out of the exit door the building crushed down with horrifying sounds and Jonas ran with Isak, as far as he could and when he couldn't anymore because his legs gave up he stopped and put Isak down carefully, before collapsing next to him onto the hard, dirty ground.  
And this was the moment when Isak passed out.  
***  
When he woke up he didn't feel anything but pain.  
His whole body throbbed with pain, his skin burned and felt too tight to fit in, his brain was heavy and reduced to a bunch of liquid jelly, and every cell of his body seemed like they were dying.  
He opened his eyes slowly, and God, it hurt! All of his body throbbed with pain and all the sweat-stained bedsheet was sticking on him. It seemed like he was in his room, lying on his back and in his own bed. _"What the hell happened?"_ he thought, but realised quickly _what the fuck_ had just happened to him. _"The trail! Jonas! FUCK! Where he is?! Is he alive?! I couldn't survive if he wasn't!"_ Isak thought despairingly.  
_"Isak!Thank you, God! Buddy! Buddy, you're awake?"_ he heard Jonas saying, his voice spinning and echoing inside of his head like the wild waves around a surfer. He let out a deep breath.  
_"Jonas! Where are you? Are you okay? How do I hear you?"_ Isak asked quickly, a bit less panicked but obviously not calmly.  
"Hey, shhh, I'm fine..." Isak heard the deep voice from next to himself, and as he turned his throbbing neck a bit to the left side he saw a really dishevelled Jonas spooning himself up from his bed and he left his head from his upper arm he had been lying on and looked at Isak, smiling. "I'm happy, you're finally awake," he said with a warm smile and rubbed his eyes clumsily before looking back into Isak's eyes with his big, grey ones.  
"Fhg....Finhaghghgh," caught Isak when he tried to ask _"Finally?"_ , but Jonas silenced him with his palm on his mouth.  
_"Maybe it will be better that way"_ Jonas said gently inside his head.  
_"Finally? God, what got me so off?! I can't even move, everything hurts, even blinking!"_ Isak keened in his mind and Jonas's face was torn between a gentle smirk and a sympathetic pout.  
_"You were sleeping for seven days, buddy. I was so fucking afraid for you! I couldn't even reach you in your mind! They said that it wasn't sure you'll ever wake up! Isak, I was so afraid, I didn't know what I'd do without you!"_  
There were pictures and feelings flickering in Isak's head, obviously from Jonas. The two of them, their first fight from his point of view, his contented feelings every time he met Isak and how happy he was when Isak asked him if he wants to be Mauri with him. Many of their training together, his happiness and hope when their parents found them an impressively good battle mates with him. And then the fear. His fear of losing Isak was like choking, heavy pitch in his throat, he tried to breathe but only could suck this poisoning, terrifying pulp into his lungs, his arms shook and his legs were week, he couldn't stand straight anymore, just could sit next to his Mauri and be there for him fo if any time he'll awake - he will and no matter what anyone else says! - he's going to be here for him, drag him out of the darkness and keep him awake, give him help, power and faith, because he _has_. Isak heard inside his head as one of his sentences repeated in Jonas's memories again and again. _"You're a coward and you have no faith!"_ but heard also Jonas repeating, _"Yes, I have faith Isak! I believe you're stronger than they ever expected and I believe in you to come back and laugh at their face! I have faith! I have faith in you! Come back to me, Isak!"_  
Isak opened his eyes and blinked the tears of emotion away from them.  
Jonas opened his eyes as if he'd want to say something but then Marianne stepped into his room with gravy face and said without really looking at him, "Jonas, the dinner is ready. You really should eat something, Isak wouldn'T want you to starve yourself either..." she muttered but took a sharp breath immediately as he realised that his son was awake, staring at his Mauri's chiding.  
"Isak!" she shouted and ran to his bed, tossed Jonas away and hugged him so hight that Isak saw stars all of a sudden. He couldn't breathe, it all hurt like nothing before - except for tearing the magical space he and Jonas were sharing while the trial - and he wished she'd just let him go.  
"Marianne!" he heard Jonas exclaim and he was free again, seeing through his pain-tears that his mother was looking at him shocked and covered her mouth with her hand in horror.  
"Isak..." she breathed and her lower lip started to tremble. "Oh my God Isak, I'm so sorry!"  
"He's okay," Jonas said while he caressed her back with one of his warm palms. She looked at him confused.  
"Excuse me?" she asked frowning.  
"He can't talk because he's so hurt and in pain but he's now awake. As soon as he became conscious he reached out for me, and I never felt that kind of fear before. I think he was afraid of losing me, of me not being alive. We can share feelings and he can talk to me with them," Jonas said. "He was kind of panicking when you hugged him," he added.  
"But it wasn't strong at all..." she muttered, worried.  
"I know, but he is really breakable now," Jonas said.  
_"HEY! I am not breakable!"_ Isak huffed at Jonas who just made a 'just shut up' face and tilted his head to the side, saying "Don't look at me like that. Yes, you are! Buddy, you were on the edge of the death for over two days!" Jonas's face switched painfully at the memories but then he kept talking. "Gosh, you're a damn miracle. They said no one could survive it!" he said, still a little bit disbelieving.  
"How?" his mother asked. "How can you feel what he feels? It is only by the Muaris who had fought through a whole life together, and not even all of them," she said.  
"I really have no idea," Jonas said, turning his face to Isak who looked back at him just as clueless as he was.  
"Jonas, could you, please... call for the Healers and for the Reverend?"  
_"Why are you lying to her? She wouldn't reject us!"_ Isak sent to Jonas with a praying mental voice.  
_"Not, it is not about the rejection. As far as I know, it hadn't happened to any Mauri for over _five thousand_ years!" When I couldn't bear the thought of sitting next to you and couldn't sleep, I researched _this_ in everywhere but I only found that one case: the last Mauri who had that serious bond had almost destroyed the whole Downworld by instigating the Hunters and the Downworders against each other. Even that is rare that the Mauris feel each other feelings, you know that and it is just only by old and experienced pairs, but Isak, we haven't even officially become one! It is not normal, Isak! _We_ are not normal! We have to keep it a secret..._ Jonas said as he walked out of the room.  
***  
The Healers and the Reverend came to their house in about an hour and after the healer took good care of Isak - so he could stand now in shaky legs and move without shouting in pain, which didn't seem to much of a result but Isak felt like he was flying when he walked - the Reverend finalized their bond, made it unbreakable and official, and so gave them their tattoos.  
Well, he didn't _give_ them literally, just cast a spell and let the magic to form their bond and mould their tattoos.  
They were the exact same on both of them and it was the only thing which was average int them. Burning flames spread through their whole chest, began from their left shoulder, covered every surface on them, except for the left of their stomach and side, went up until it ran under their hair and curved over their right temple until their cheekbones where it parted into two and embraced their right eyes.  
Without unequivocal, they were matching perfectly, because this was what the size of the tattoo meant. And there was yet another thing surprising in their tattoos: as the flames turned up from their chest to climb up on their neck, right over their arteries, the flames formed too equal, beautiful 'E'.  
The Reverend was shocked. "Brothers of heart, soul, magic and mind, you are the most perfect Mauri I have ever seen," he said in amazement, his old, grumpy face flattened. He checked the spell he cast but everything seemed just to be fine.  
_"Jonas, we have to tell!"_ Isak yelled in their space. _"We're won't make a war, we're not like those ones five thousand years ago!"_  
_"Isak, shut up! We can't tell! God only knows what they'd do to us if they knew! I don't want to and up as a labour rat, locked away from the world or having a bullet in a couple of day in my head! We're freaks! And Isak, nobody tolerates freaks!"_ Jonas hissed and Isak fell into dead silence in his mind, cold, wild rage, pain and rejection washed over him.  
They were standing in the middle of the living room by Isak's place, surrounded with many members of the Mean Healers, with their parents and having the Reverend next to them, looking at them. The Uniting Ceremony had just ended when they started to talk, they had started it in their mind and the other - parents, Mane Healers - had also started to exchange quite, gently murmurs. But the old and wise Reverend was looking immediately confused as he noticed the hurt and the bitter hatred on Isak's features.  
Isak felt pain. And Jonas felt them just as much as Isak did.  
"Isak..." Jonas breathed astonished and uncomprehend but Isak shot his eyes and sent him a hard punch on the throat in their mind instinctively and he narrowed his eyes just in time as he saw Jonas grabbing his own throat and gasping for air, stumbling backwards. Everyone looked at the shocked, Jonas's parents started to walk towards their son but the Reverend stopped them with one gesture of his hand.  
Everything froze in the room. Isak fisted his hands so hard that it hurt and his whole body was shaking. Jonas's thoughts were quiet, though. He just stared at him, completely dumbfounded. _"And Isak, nobody tolerates freaks!"_ Isak's head became like a furnace, with hot, boiling anger inside, and the words, which Jonas just 'said' - _"And Isak, nobody tolerates freaks!"_ -, were bouncing off from the hard - _"And Isak, nobody tolerates freaks!"_ -, black walls of this 'furnace' in his head - _"And Isak, nobody tolerates freaks!"_ -, echoing, repeating and inducing - _"And Isak, nobody tolerates freaks!"_ \- each other, making Isak's head a time bomb.  
"Issy, you can't believe..." Jonas started stuttering, but Isak didn't want to hear it. He felt the pressure in the back of his head, he felt Jonas's thoughts fighting to burst in, reaching for him, but he tossed them away with cold, hurt rage.  
"Good to know that nobody does, Jonas. Neither you. Thank you for telling me in time," he said in a low voice.  
The Healers did a good work on him, but his exhausted body couldn't bear the boisterous magic inside of him, the sudden anger, the bitter pain. _"Nobody does, neither you Jonas. I am one. And you won't tolerate me. We'll have an excellent life together!"_ he shot him this piece of thought, which only made Jonas only look more sorrow-looking, confused and shocked but when he stumbled toward Isak he stepped backwards.  
"Why didn't you tell?!" Isak shouted and sprung at Jonas, grabbed his next and face with all of his power and sent him a huge amount of memory. His dreams, where he hugged him, kissed him in the top of a heap of dead e-classed, hold his hand when he woke up, watched some stupid TV show with him and he was the little spoon so he could feel as Jonas's whole body shook with laughter. His dreams, where these grey eyes stared at him lovingly, those strong, secure hands held him lovingly. _"I loved you, Jonas. I am a freak. And you won'T tolerate me. So go ahead, kill me! I didn't expect you to return my feelings, not in the slightest and I am fine with it. But nobody tolerates? Neither you? Then don't make each other suffer. Kill me!"_  
"Isak, I didn't th-"  
"KILL ME!" Isak shouted, his whole body tensing as he did it. He started to tremble but felt the magic too beneath his skin to burn up from the anger. _"I can stand straight alone! I don't need him to keep me up!"_ Isak boiled in his own head as he thrust Jonas away, looking at him with tears in his eyes. "Do it!"  
His legs were trembling but he just stood there. His vision slowly went dim. _"Fuck!"_ he thought.  
"Isak, you need to lay down," Jonas said carefully.  
"Why does it matter?" Isak asked half-conscious. His head was so light but he turned around and started to walk out of the house, grabbing his grandfather's dagger from the little shoe-commode and was headed out when he felt a little touch on his shoulder and turned around to see how it was, but the weariness already took over him and he collapsed in Jonas's arms.  
***  
For Jonas, it all was just too much. He almost lost his brother - he was his brother, didn't matter what anyone else said- and when he finally woke up and they made their bond full, and right after then he told him he loves him and told him to kill him because he won't accept him and then collapsed into his arms the second time in a week. He caused pain to Isak. Isak felt rejected and detested by him and he... loved him. Jonas was completely okay with that. But as he tried to step into Isak's shoes he seemed to understand why Isak did react as he just did. They bound themselves together for a lifetime and the Jonas just announced that nobody tolerates freaks. Isak probably was ashamed of himself, of who he was if he didn't tell ven to Jonas what gender he was attached to. Jonas felt himself like a monster. He didn't notice, he caused him pain and made him suffer and then, when he just announced his worst statement ever he twisted the knife in his heart.  
He was a monster.  
He just couldn't bear it.  
The Healers didn't understand anything and the Reverend either, everyone was just shocked. The Healers took care of Isak, using spells and charms, burning crevices into his skin. They were finally magically strong enough to be able to bear the power of the crevices. There was a huge amount of them now all over his body as he laid death-pale, seemingly not breathing in his bed. Both of their parents asked him what happened, but he didn't say a word. Terje was a mixture of anger and worry, Marianne wanted to kill him for thrusting his son back into this state and she was only held back by Rita, his mother who had only asked him silently and gently. But Jonas didn't say a word. He needed to escape. Isak wanted him to kill him and he thought that if he wakes up and still feels like that then it is not a wise idea to stay here. And he needed air anyways. He couldn't bear it.  
So when the shadows fluttered down on the grey city of Oslo he collected a couple of things from Isak's room - they practically moved together for now; clothes, roughly 300 Krone, a pair of a hidden blade, - and presses his forehead to Isak's for the last time before he sneaks out of the window and got into some dude's car.  
He lands in the city centre, partying like there's no tomorrow and way drunker than he should be after he gave up searching for e-classed and kill them. Hunting without Isak felt like he was cheating on him now, like fucking a random woman while there's the wedding ring on your finger. So he implemented his second idea: drinking, partying and hooking up.  
He ended up lying on the top on a huge townhouse, the concrete of the flat roof pierced his back but he couldn't care less. He was drunk and the most beautiful girl ever was lying in the top of him and kissing him senseless. Her red hair and fair skin was smooth just as her mouth what pecked him on the cheek last time and rolled off of him.  
They had just an amazing time. Jonas chased her all night, she stole his clear mind as soon as he saw her, they talked, danced and then, after a night of intense torture for Jonas, she finally kissed him.  
They were staring at the rising sun quietly for a while, when Jonas said, "You came to know many things tonight, but I still don't know your name."  
The girl smiled contentedly and mischievously.  
"I don't know your name either."  
Jonas smiled.  
"My name is Jonas."  
The girl blinked at him with softened features and said "Jonas," like a prayer.  
"What is your name, shining star? What is the name I'll have to curse when I can't touch it without being burned by its beauty?"  
"Oh, what a poet you are," she smiled happily.  
"What is your name, angel of the night?" Jonas asked.  
"Eva" she answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like it? :)  
> Please, let me know in the comments, but Kudos are just as much appreciated as comments.  
> Love you guys, and let me remind you of two things!  
> First one: if any of you would undertake the betaing of my work, please, contact me in an email or in a comment.  
> Second one: I'm writing the chapters as fast as I can, but I won't upload a chapter even if it is ready until somebody gives me a comment, with some feedback in it.  
> Have a nice day!  
> Secrecy :D


	4. But breaking free from a fever dream isn't shit, Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are what you decide to become" Eva's master always said. Yeah, if you decide to become a monster, than you'll become one. End of story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dears! I am very sorry for being this late, I am so sorry, really, but I do my final year at high school and it is just _madness_ what's going on here. I barely could sit down to write the next chapter for you.  
>  **WARNING!:** If you **do not like** stories with non-consensual sexual scenes, then please **do not read** the part between the two line of lines of bold characters.  
> I wanted to show you what was the main vampire characters like and I hope you won't hate me after how things turn out.

1987  
The perfect, commanding women pulled up one of her eyebrows slightly as she sat on the mean seat of the huge table, what stood in the middle of the Assembly Room. Her gaze was cold and disinterested. “So you came into my house and threatened me?” her mother asked in a cold tone. “What if I’d say I did?” the other woman asked amused and started to tag her nails. She was a beautiful woman, something that she only saw by man’s houses and she was wearing clothes. _“That’s weird. Micheal told that beautiful, human women don’t like wearing clothes,”_ Eva thought to herself quietly. The women stood straight and confident, her chin up and shoulder spread proudly wide, her hair in a nice and practical coiffure and her body covered in interesting, shining marks. Like deep cuts, various shapes stained her skin, and most of them seemed to be some kind of symbol.  
“On what right did you imagine to dare it, human?” she asked, snarling aristocratically.  
“On the right, that I am a _Hunter_ , a wife, and the mother of the child you attacked” she announced hardly.  
“I do not have any idea that what you are talking about,” her mother said disinterestedly.  
“Anne,” the women started with the voice of complete and patient dominance, “I thought we already finished the fight.”  
Her mother stood up all of a sudden and walked around the table to meet the other women. Her long dress was whirling around her as she walked and as Eva saw the two women together, suddenly the other didn’t seem out of place at all. She was just as beautiful, powerful and confident as her mother and it moved something in Eva. _“Maybe Mother is not the strongest in the whole world?”_ the question formed itself in her child mind. She was four years old then and she watched enchanted as the two women fought with words.  
“Laila, you shouldn’t be around. It is never going to be over and nobody but only you will get into more and more trouble.”  
The beautiful, blond women was a sharp contrast against her mother; she had light blond, slightly curly hair, an adventurous shape of a body, long, slim legs, pale skin and light eyebrows, and she had the most beautiful, shining blue eyes Eva had ever seen - and hers was one of the two magnificent eyes Eva had ever admired. She was tall, extremely tall, she didn't need to wear high heels to be taller than her mother who always wore at least ten centimetres high ones. She was as confident as her mother was, but these were the only harmonious thing in them. Her mother was bony, raven-like with the sharp edges of her face, her skin was fair and her hair was burning-red, like a bunch of lava. She had more little breasts than the other, her shoulders were bonier and curled forward only a little.  
"You don't belong here, Laila. You're a greek in Sparta and I'd be afraid in your shoes," Anne said, smirking.  
"I still do better than you ever did. It was proven right then when you were bold enough to attack my son," she said in a low voice.  
"At least I am not leaving in a fairy tale. You betrayed your own people and threw every bit of responsibility you had just to live with the mate of your life, not giving a fuck about anybody else around you," Anne said in a cold voice. "I am not the one who tries to force an inopportune freak into the throne of the province and who broke the inter-special Law."  
"I'm not going to argue about who's giving a fuck about anything around her with you. You are a killer and a tyrant and rotten to the core. You get everything - at least almost everything -," Anne's face twitched "you want, no matter who you have to destroy. But you know Anne, I have never attached a defenceless, innocent child for power. I am not a monster but you. And don't call him a monster. He's born this way and he can't help it, but he already is a better leader than you'll ever be. He knows economics, strategy, politics, foreign languages, etiquette, self-defence and so much more what you didn't even hear of - especially not of the etiquette. And he'll only learn more," said lifted her chin with a proud and fearless movement. "He'll only become better. Better than you."  
There was a heavy silence.  
"Get out of my sight," her mother said and the other women turned around, smirking contentedly as she walked out of the room but before she did so she placed a scroll of old looking paper on the desk. As the servants closed the door behind her, Anne grabbed the paper and rolled it open. "You little bitch," she said and Eva felt the fear coiling around and inside her bones, froze her in the place.  
It turned out that Laila pressed charges on them at the Supreme Court, so they couldn't be included into any providence businesses.  
**  
1991  
When Eva was six years old when her mother sent her off to learn. She went to the family villa and took part in several, strict lesson. Economics, self-defense, politics, languages, etiquette...  
It was hard to be good at them. Her teachers were strict and unforgiving and never gave her time to rest or to recover but she wanted to make her mother proud.  
_"She sent me here to become better,"_ she said one day when she was sitting at one of the high beams of the attic, her legs lightly swinging in the thin air, her arms hugging herself. _"I have to make her proud."_ She worked hard from that day, harder than she did before. The days passed that way, time running and running, and she almost completely forgot, how to be what she'd been before; playful, hopeful, childish.  
When she became ten years old, a famous vampire soldier trainer her to self-defence and to the Art of Fight.  
The soldier started to abuse her. At first, he touched her more on her back a little more, on her legs or grabbed her arms more, pinned her more often to the ground at the end of the fights. Eva didn't understand it, but the attention of the man was flattering for her so when Christoffer started to teach her _new things_ she got it as a compliment. He went further and further and when she turned to fourteen, her first time was her _"birthday present"_. They were in a secret relationship since then (1999). They were mates in the battle, lovers in the bedroom and master and its disciple in front of everyone. And they were strong, there was some twisted, dark love between them, fighting for dominance, victory and power above to other.  
"My queen," Christoffer stepped on the doorstep one day and stooped slightly, standing there, waiting for permission to come into the room. Having him for over five years as a lover doesn't mean they were open. They had to keep up the show. "Master," she greeted him a cheerful voice, just as much as a girl in her age would've done it. "Come in, please." Christoffer stepped into the room and closed the door with a familiar, practised twist of his wrist. The room was soundproofed, so nobody could hear them now. "What is it, Christoffer?"  
"Would you like to have your dinner now?" he asked smiling. "I caught something for you in the woods today," he said, winking.  
She flashed a thankful smile toward him. But she would never show with words how thankful she was. Instead, she said: "It's better being conscious and struggling." Christoffer smirked. "Yelling and terrified, only for you," he said proudly. She gestured towards the door with her chins held high and waiting impatiently for her dinner. "I know how much do you like to smell their fear, he murmured lovingly toward her as he walked toward the door."  
Christoffer opened it and bowed out a bit: "Bring him in," he commanded and suddenly there was a bound, young teenage boy standing at the doorstep, his mouth gagged with some clothes in it and his wrists bound behind his back. He was shaking, fidgeting and pleading with his terrified eyes, his wet, golden hair fell into his face and his fair skin was flushed with fear. He was only wearing a leather collar and loose training pants which hung on his hips awkwardly. He was barefoot and shirtless and the collar glimmered brightly in the dim light of the room. There was his name on it, which Eva absolutely didn't care about, how old he was, and his number. 9427.  
"What a nice one did you just catch," she exclaimed happily and walked over to the shaking boy who tried to step back, tried to flee but his efforts were useless. Eva grabbed him easily by the neck and waited patiently until her thumb-nail elongated into its sharp form and then made a tiny but deep cut on the human boy's neck. She held him close, and although he tried to struggle, his efforts worthed nothing, as if he was struggling against a huge stoned. Eva licked the blood off curiously and sighed at the characteristic taste. It was delicious. The boy screamed, trembled even more in her tight hold but they were just smiling on his fear. _Humans,_ Eva always thought disdainfully, _"they were only made to be eaten alive like they do with all the other animals. What pathetically weak and useless creatures they are, and they think that the world is theirs. Pathetic."_  
"Do you want to have some too?" she asked smiling contented. "If you are okay with sharing," Christoffer answered. "I share my whole body with you," she said, purring lowly into the boy's neck, locking her eyes with Christoffer as she lowered her mouth towards his artery. "I am more than willing to share his body with you," she opened her mouth and made her long fangs visible. "But it's a quite fancy one. Thought you want these types only for yourself," he said chuckling but then she bit down while grabbing and hitching Christoffer toward the body's back and she heard the boy scream, of course, she did, she felt him struggling but a second later there was loud cracking sounds what his ribs made as her lover grabbed hard him by his chest to keep him still, he screamed even more. He shouted in agony and squirmed but there was no use of it.  
Christoffer bit into his neck just a second after the cracking sounds, and his blood was rushing in his veins like crazy. They were drinking in sync, his blood tasted like heaven, and his shouts were dying down slowly. She let go of his neck though and pocked Christoffer on the side. "What?" he snapped angrily from being interrupted.  
**Want to have some fun?" she smiled and reached forward to get her hands under the boy's sweat and blood-stained shirt.** Christoffer looked over the boy, thinking deeply, pondering the attractiveness of their dinner but he agreed quick. "Do what you can," she said and grabbed the boy's blond hair forcefully and lead him to her bed where she sat down and forced him on his knees. The boy fell down on them, crying out a bit and watched her terrified. "You better be good with your mouth," she said strictly and pull his head practically into her pussy. The boy blinked at her completely shocked and froze. She laughed out loud hideously.  
"You're a virgin, aren't you?" The boy blushed until the top of his ears. "Well, you better start before I make you start," Christoffer said from behind him as he bit down on his back, right next to his spine and he wailed at the pain but Eva just pushed him into between her thighs and waking up from the shock of pain and fear, as soon as Eva dragged the gag out of his mouth he started to do his work. Of course, Christoffer couldn't be bored for too long. He tore the boy's pants and underwear apart and grabbed one of his ass cheeks roughly. The blond wanted to fight, he tried to kick, stand up and run, he screamed his head off, which only sent delicious vibration through Eva's body and Christoffer hooked one of his thumbs into the boy's side hard. It caused him so much pain that he collapsed for a second but as Eva shook his head he returned to his work quickly. She was moaning hungrily, and Christoffer laughed as he tugged him up and pushed one finger into his hole without warning. He felt the boy tensing up but he didn't try to move. "Smart kid you are," Christoffer pet him disdainfully.  
"No need to be asking if you're a virgin." He pulled both of his fingers out. He then stood up only to grab a long, elastic tube from under Eva's bed. He grabbed a metal funnel and put them together. He stood up quickly, fully dressed and looking almost fully-collected as he opened the door in the slightest way and shouted: "Bring me a can of oil! Now!".  
He turned back and watched as Eva moaned. She was beautiful and royal. The knock on the door was quite but he heard it immediately. He opened it and took the decorated can without a word from the handmaid girl and shot the door immediately. Eva was growing more louder so Christoffer decided that it was the right time to start. He kneeled next to the boy and whispered into his ear loudly and hoarsely. "Now, pretty boy, be good for us and don't try to even wince. Otherwise," he said and closed Eva's thighs with inhuman force around his head and he quickly realised that he'll have a hard time breathing in that way. He was soon suffocating and squirmed with all of his power to break free and the left him at the last minute. He was at the edge of fainting out from the lack of oxygen, but he still felt as something was pushed into his arse from behind, it was cold and rigid and scratched his insides. It hurt, especially when it went more and more inside, seemingly never wanting to stop. After what seemed like the eternity of pain and frustration the thing stopped inside of him and because he continued his work, despite his torture, the girl screamed and cum on his face.  
Eva exhaled a satisfied breath and fell back on the seats as she watched his lover having his own fun with the boy. He finished to push this long, elastic tube of his into the boy's arse deep and started to pour a huge amount of oil into the funnel and watched it as it ran down into him. Their dinner was panting and trembling, already bruised from their powerful strokes before. Christoffer grabbed him from under his hips and tugged him onto his feet. He thought a quick and pushed the tube yet a bit deeper, making the boy scream. "Don't dare to move an inch," Christoffer snapped and he remained still, trembling and crying brokenly. The oil poured and poured into him until it gushed out of his entrance, Christopher took a look at the can; it wasn't even half empty. _We'll have more left for more fun then_ Christoffer thought and started to pull out the tube slowly while still pouring the liquid into it, so it could fulfil the gone tube's space. Just before it popped out from the boy's arse, he grabbed a plug from the bag from Eva'a bed (it wasn't the first time they took an adventure of their dinner, after all, they were pretty prepared) and shoved it into the teenager's leaking hole. He cried out loudly and shook violently, the salty scent of his teats filled the air of the room but Christoffer only smirked. "Stay that way," he instructed him and stepped towards Eva to give her a slow, loving kiss and ask "Do you want to join?"  
"No, thank you. Not this time. He was quite impressive according to an inexperienced virgin, so I guess I just had enough of him for today." "Good then," Christoffer said and was satisfied that his victim could satisfy his lady. He brought home good material and it was a little victory for him, that her lady liked his present and it was proven useful. Satisfied with himself, hungry and aroused he called for him. "Get up, pretty boy and lie on the bed, on your belly." The shaking, sobbing boy obeyed. When he was done Christoffer kneeled behind him and pulled his hips up, so he was standing on his knees now, shoulders and head on the bed.  
"You're being way too much kinky," she laughed as Christoffer played with the plug inside of the boys playfully, ignoring his painful groans. "I just like it really wet," he said with an innocent face, matter-of-factly. "Say you don't like it," he said smirking. She stared at him lovingly and wanted to say _"You're just so adorable, looking like a little boy playing with his favourite toy; all mischief and enthusiastic,"_ but she knew there's no simile needed, because the boy _was_ actually just a toy. So she said nothing and looked at Christoffer adoringly as he tore the plug out of the boy and replaced it harshly and immediately with his own cock. **The blond was screaming from the pain, sobbing and squirming with his still-bound hands as Chris pounded into him all fired up, and Eva couldn't help but be amazed how angelic Christoffer looked right now, being the avatar of power and euphoria.**  
***  
After one and half an hour they put the drawn-dry body down in front of her door, not carrying about it anymore. The servants were here to take care of these things. They were lying in Eva's bed, tangled into the sheets and each other naked.  
"We received some information," he said in a peaceful tone of voice. Her gaze snapped at him. _Great!_ She had waited for years for any news from his "beloved step-brother".  
"What are you waiting for?" she asked demandingly. "The freak is transported to the north, into some family property and Elon isn't planning on bringing him back soon. Like, forever," he smiled deliriously and she shared his contented feelings for a moment.  
Her "step-brother", that half-blood freak and its count mother was the only obstacle of her mother marrying Ellon Bech Næsheim and laying hands on the political life again. Although he hated Anne ever since, he married her, because he knew how many power she does have in the Downworlder politic and the back market so he could get better influence and more money. Her mother had three conditions. One. Both of us had a right to have lovers they only have to keep it a secret of their image. Two. They are equal, and both of their political and contact power serves them just as much as each other. Three. Even had to go. What Elon was completely okay with. "He can't bear to look at it anymore.", her mother wrote in one of her rare letters.  
"Do the Hunters know about the freak?" she asked shortly. "There's no sign of that," he answered. She smiled evilly. "Well, then all we have to do is to incorporate ourselves into the human world and stay hidden until this abortion breaks free." "Excuse me? Why would it break free? It is guarded with the highest security. It is a dirty secret of a vampire politician who has a great reputation and power. Something he wants to keep hidden for sure so there's no chance it could break free," he said laughing disdainfully as if her idea of Even breaking free was so ridiculous. "You can laugh at me, but a dirty freak breaking free has a serious chance in case someone would like to destroy the power of its prisoner." Christoffer's face elongated and his eyes slightly went wide. "All we have to do is somehow contact it and make it stand on our side, so we can make him do anything we want with lying him a completely alternative reality. We'll be its friends. The only ones he'll be able to talk to. He'll be our toy, darling. At the beginning. And then-" "The whole world gonna fear him, because of the mutant he is, so they are gonna practically fear _us_ " Christoffer finished her sentence. "Yeah," she breathed, smiling innocently. "This is my plan." She looked at her mate.  
They were perfect together and despite she knew that Christoffer was sleeping around in every human party (even with boys sometimes, being his hedonistic self, as usual), she wasn't bothered by that. She had power on him that no one could question and he was in love with him (just as much as she was with him). She just looked at him, examined him for a second: his green eyes and long, braided, brown hair which reached his scapula and gave his face a handsome frame.  
Christoffer 's eyes were circled with little smile-wrinkles all of a sudden and looked at his woman with pride, mischief and hunger.  
"It definitely calls for a celebration, isn't it?" he asked. She rolled her eyes "Do you think it does?" she tilted her head slightly, smiling. "Yeah," Christoffer smirked and slipped his hands possessively on her lower back. Eva hugged his head and whispered into his ear "Yes, it does" she said as she turned both of them around, so she was saddling Christoffer now. He looked up at her enchanted and hungry and she didn't hesitate to lie on top of him and kiss him with impolite passion and hunger.  
Teeth were extending and blood was rushing, screams, groans and moans fulfilled the room and if someone would look at them through the huge mirror, he would've seen a maximum fourteen-year-old girl, making out with a maximum twenty-year-old teenage boy.  
When they were done they lied tangled together and breathed calmly, Christoffer grabbing his love's hips possessively and Eva sucked dark bruises into his skin hard but playfully, just to watch them as they faded away in the second she made them.  
_Vampire body_ she thought angrily sometimes. She wanted to mark Christoffer, let the world know that he was taken but every one of her trying was proven futile; the bites healed as soon as her teeth left the wounds, the scars, the gashes enclosure and had no marks left, not even a light cicatrice, the bruises were healed immediately, broken bones knitted together. "Are you entertained?" he asked bemused as he laid on his back, drawing small circles on her hips with his thumb. She tilted her head. "Let's say," she slipped up between the covers and hugged Christoffer tighter. "Are you not?" "Oh, I didn't say that" he smiled contented. She looked at the huge mirror then, and she was satisfied by the sight of their tangled-together body. She kept looking at it and then she laughed. "What is it, Eva?" he laughed as he stroked a strand of her out of her face lovingly.  
"We look like this two in the movie Romeo and Julia did. Did you know that Julia is fourteen years old in the original story when she had sex with Romeo who is nineteen? Now, look at the mirror and tell that we are different," she laughed.  
"Fuck," he muttered, facepalming as he fell back on the covers. "You are right."  
"What a shame that we won't die for each other," she smirked. "Yeah. Because we are going to live for each other," Christoffer said, kissing her deep and promising.  
Yeah, vampire Romeo and Juliet were lying on each other's body, young and naked, forever alive and in love.  
"Look at us, my Juliet. This is where we begin. This is the day of your rise. This is when everything begins. 1 September 2005."  
**  
The castle was smaller and less decorated as she remembered, as the limousine rolled over the road, which was practically a huge artwork from white and red marble and black basalt. The English garden was huge and dignified around them, the cold air of the dawn froze the morning fog above the precisely-cut bushes and beautiful flowers, mostly clove and comfrey. _Superstitious old mug,_ she thought. Her mother always believed that these flowers keep the Hunters away, but she was just being ridiculous. The car stooped in front of the huge, more than ten meters high gate of the main building. Her mother was standing in front of the door, looking at the car with a seemingly neutral but deeply hungry expression in her eyes. She recognised her being calculating as soon as she saw her again, fourteen years later. She didn't bother herself to look directly at her, though, just when the car turned that way.  
The driver got out of the car and opened the door for her, giving his hand for her, offering help and she, having good manners and a huge frown over any pathetically weak female beings who had ever appreciated this ridiculous gesture in herself she took his hands and stepped out of the car gracefully, as if she owned the whole place. _"I'll own it. Just not now,"_ she thought. The huge space, covered in the marble artwork continued until the huge, blinding-marble stairs and she stepped forward confidently one step, then two, not carrying about the car behind her, her things in it, just went forward, as Chris taught him.  
_"Hey! Chill!" he laughed one time when they were practising magical fight and Eva almost shook with anger as he had beaten her for the twelfth time in raw. "If your enemy sees you care about them, they'll think they are important enough to care about. Don't give a fuck about them. Let them be nervous about not getting a reaction. Make them angry, make them freak out about how you don't bother yourself with reacting emotionally on their pathetic attempt to beat you. Beat their **brain** , not their body in the first place,"_he hissed mischievously into her left ear, and Eva still could feel the air tingling her neck as the scent of her man fulfilled every one of her sense.  
She still could feel exactly, even four years later when she was walking toward the only obstacle what kept her in the cage.  
"Mother," she said politely and kindly above the surface as she bowed and curtsied in front of her mother. "Eva," she said also making a curtsy but not bowing, sounding happy.  
"I was looking forward to finally meet you again, my daughter."  
"But not more than I did," Eva replied primly.  
"Come inside, my dear," she gestured toward the Great Hole. She stepped inside and estimated the room immediately. Where the possible escapes were, how many, in what place and what is what she could immediately use as a weapon if it is needed. The chandelier was more than eight meters high, she couldn't just so high from standing still. The golden frame of the painting seemed breakable and hard, just as much as the luxury pieces of furniture. She checked the artwork in the hall then: nice paintings and roses were covering all of the walls, including the ceiling and the floor. There was six sculpture inside, all of them represented visibly vampire heroes, who were killing Hunters _So typical of her. What a walking chliché you are, mother... she thought frowningly._  
She finished the checkup in two seconds, though, and returned her attention on her mother.  
"Eva," she began. "I would like to introduce you for some of the most important friends of our family," she said with a high importance and Eva was _already_ bored and thrilled at the same time.  
She turned around and gestured towards a slim, pale, blond-haired girl, who wore a red lipstick, obviously expensive and good quality, her blond hair was in a queenish hairstyle, her grey-green eyes were clever, careful and _kind_ \- "What the hell?" Eva thought - and she looked just as modelesque as Eva was.  
"The lady is the daughter of Mr and Mrs Sætre, one of the most honoured diplomats in our history. Let me introduce you Lady Noora Amalie Sætre," she said.  
She made a slight bow toward Eva and so did Eva towards her. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Princess Mohn. Although I am afraid the pleasure for is less than for me. My parents are dead for over ten years now and I am just an orphan," she said matter-of-factly, but Eva was taken aback under her polite mask. _"Don't calculate with me, you little daughter of a bitch"_ she just said, wrapped into polite words.  
"I am sure you worth just as much as your parents did, Miss Sætre. You are what you decide to become," she said back. _"We're on the same field and nobody is neutral for me. Choose side bitch: against me or with me."_  
"As if I would just hear my dear, old friend," a man said, stepping out of the shadows. He wore his brown hair in a short, unique style, his body radiated power and confidence, his shoulders were spread proudly wide. He wore formal clothes, but Eva recognised that posture too well. He is a warrior. The predatory way of his steps and liquid and still steady concentration on his surrounding left no doubt in Eva. "Let me greet you in the graceful Castle of Light. William Magnusson, on your service." he bowed deeply and placed a formal kiss on her hand before straightening up.  
The wheels fitted immediately in Eva's head.  
_"Christoffer's **Mauri**!"_she exclaimed in her head. It all made sense now. The two boys were growing up together and fought side by side in many battles before Christoffer had been hired to become her teacher. "Make them angry," Eva started, looking deeply into William's eyes, "make them freak out about how you don't bother yourself with reacting emotionally on their pathetic attempt to beat you."  
"Beat their **brain** , not their body in the first place," he finished amazed and smiling. "It feels like I would know you for an eternity. Seems like he made a good job here," he smiled comradely. Eva huffed in herself, smirking. _Of course, you little shit, you were communicating with him through your mental bond. He couldn't see anything of he, that he did,_ she thought, laughing.  
"Excuse me, do you know each other?" her mother asked confused.  
"Not officially," she replied and exchanged yet another glance with the warrior. _But we have a common part of a soul._  
"But we share the great knowledge of Lord Christoffer Schistad's person" he finished, smirking. "Oh, your Mester of Art if Fight?" her mother asked with mimicked interest. "Correct." Eva answered shortly. "Oh, what a nice, furtunate meeting? How do you know Lord Schistad?" Eva wanted to chuckle as she heard her lover's name is pronounced this officially and he saw the slight laugh-wrinkles appearing around William's eyes too. "I'm Mauri with him," he said casually.  
"Oh, what a great thing to hear!" her mother mimiced even with more enthusiasm.  
"I can assure Princess Mohr, that you have been in the second best hands. This Mauri is lethal and I think Lord Schistad is a great teacher," Noora smiled fondly at her. Eva subpressed her urge from hearing Christffer's name like that and raised a perfect eyebrow at her as she heard that. "Second best hand?" she asked a bit offended but also curious.  
"There is only one better thing than having one of them at your side; this thing is having both of them by your side, having them together. If I can use such high words, Princess, they are perfect. I already had the luck to fight by their side and they were one. They were amazing," she said.  
Eva put two and two together as Noora talked. Noora fought by their side already, so if the Mauri left her to stay close then there are only two possibilities. Noora is a great warrior and helped them in the fight or the second possibility is that they had to take her with them; probably they had to flee. Eva took a quick look at them, together. Their posture, the emotions they radiated were the exact same and the slightly possessive was William stood right next to Noora's side and just in the slightest in front of her made it clear, that they were together and not just as friends.  
"May I ask you about how did you have the luck to watch them as they fought together? Because I would like to earn that favour too, I am sure that they are endearing," Eva said to Norra and didn't miss the slight movements of William pulling up a bit at the compliment.  
"It is a long story, my Princess and I do not wish to bother you with it," she said.  
"Well," Eva said, "It was a pleasure to meet you." she said with a mannered smile and joined her mother who introduced her to the other part of the crowd.  
***  
When the madness was over and she had a minute to collect herself and to be alone in her room she wrote a letter to Christoffer, smiling.  
  


_My little shit,_

  
_How did you dare to share memories of me with this handsome Mauri of yours, huh? Anyway, you were right. Anne - Mother, don't make me laugh - was just as dignified, stupid and empty as you told me before. I'll be fine, do what you have to do with Boo._  
 _Be safe and don't sleep much around, I am too tired for hunting down and kill all the bitches you sleep with after a long day like that. But, in the case you were still doing it, I was supposed to do something useful and exciting and not just standing in a nice dress and being pretty. Second thought, keep doing it! :P_  
 _I'm planning on to challenge William for a fight to see who's better and how good you taught me, how good disciple I am. I hope you'll cheer for me, even if you don't see me._  
 _Have a nice life, my darling. If something's wrong, look up at the sky, search for the evening star and take a deep breath. _This_ is, where we begin. 'Cause that's just the way of the world it never ends 'til the end, then you start again and this end is, where we begin. We were separated as each other's dirty secret, the forbidden fruit we both deny we took, and we'll meet as winners, destroying everything against us and being together forever._  
 _Love you until the sky splits in two,_  
 _Your Eva_

Eva folded the letter into two, and into two again, cut her wrist and made her wrist bleed as long as the whole letter was completely soaked with blood. Then she closed her eyes and thought about Christoffer, concentrated on him, _felt_ him in he, in her bones, in her heart, on her skin and then said _"Flalangio!"_ and the letter caught fire and disappeared in a second after that.  
After she made sure that Christoffer got the message - she could only feel him inside of her mind when she really paid attention, but she was waiting for this little sign with all of her force - she walked out to the garden and got know the place.  
She was walking through the garden, passed by the Nourishment's House and ended up in the back of the garden at a tiny, cute pagoda. She was just about to think when she felt someone else' presence and turned around on her heels with inhuman speed and caught her attacker on his throat and threw him on the hard, rock pavement underneath her.  
He found a twenty-year-old-looking, vampire male on the ground, his hair raven-black, his eyes the most breathtaking black she had ever seen.  
"Welcome to my house. Eva Mohr," he said calmly. "My name is Ellon Bech Næsheim and it is nice to meet you too."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day, angels and don't forget, I would like to hear your voice! :D  
> Comment and maybe push the Kudos button if you liked what I made here. :D  
> Your Secrecy :D


End file.
